


the perfect system

by callunavulgari



Category: Social Network (2010), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Computer Viruses, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I took the system to its maximum potential.” Eduardo says, like a prayer he desperately wants to believe in. “I created the perfect system!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perfect system

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I was prompted to write a fic about Mark and Eduardo in a dystopian Tron-like setting, ala the 2010 movie. While I was hella interested, I was also worried about it ballooning into a giant fic, so I didn't really get around to touching it. However, about a week ago, I discovered [this](http://youtu.be/yv9fyMgzUxY) Tron fanvideo, and was overcome with the desire to write about Mark and Eduardo having this conversation. Sadly, it didn't get much further and I'm not sure it ever will. So! You get a brief snippet of what should have been a much bigger fic, where instead of Mark/Kevin Flynn creating Clu, he created Eduardo.

Somewhere out there, there’s a clip of an interview with Mark Zuckerburg, the newly missing creator of Encom, floating around cyberspace, just packets drifting through an electronic world, waiting to be heard again. Waiting to be remembered.  
  
“We’ve created a vast, complex system. In there, is a new world. In there, is our future. In there, is our _destiny_.”  
  
Now, hearing those words parroted back to him—his words in Eduardo’s mouth—he feels gutted.  
  
“I did everything, _everything_ you ever asked,” Wardo screams, voice choked with emotion—his eyes wet.  
  
Mark closes his eyes. “I know you did.”  
  
“I executed the plan!” Eduardo shouts, teeth gritted, hands curved into claws. They dig into Mark’s face as Eduardo shakes him, as Eduardo breaks down in front of him, so much flawed code.  
  
“As you saw it,” Mark whispers, knowing it’s the wrong thing to say. Eduardo’s grip on him tightens, a sob making its way out of his mouth.  
  
“I took the system to its maximum potential.” Eduardo says, like a prayer he desperately wants to believe in. “I created the perfect system!”  
  
Mark licks his dry lips, letting his head drop to Eduardo’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around his creature, his code, his creation, in a parody of a lover’s embrace. “The thing about perfection is that its unknowable,” he mutters into the skin of Eduardo’s neck. It feels real, it smells real. Honestly, it is real—in a world full of viruses and packets of data, Eduardo is as real as he is.  
  
“It's impossible...” he continues, voice cracking when he feels wetness on the back of his neck. “But its also right in front of us all the time. You wouldn't know that because I didn't when I created you.”  
  
He blinks, his eyesight blurring.  
  
“I'm sorry... Eduardo,” he whispers. “I'm sorry.”


End file.
